The Fox, The Crow, and The Cat
by SexiFoxxFace
Summary: rewriting story will put up new when FULLY revised cause it sucks
1. Chapter 1

The Fox, the Crow, and the Cat Chapter one

This is my first fan fiction ever I am not quite sure how long it is going to be or how well I can write but I hope you can bear with me until it has finished. Naruto and Shugo Chara characters will all be 17 because I want them to be. In addition, Sasuke never left because he does not like being a pedophiles plaything. Oh yeah Sakura bashing if you don't like don't read. 

**Pairings are not decided so if you want to push me towards a certain paring go ahead, however I might be heading towards a small fight over Naruto that consists of Ikuto, Sasuke and maybe kukai. Hehehe Naruto Harem. YAY!**

I do not mind criticism it just makes me work harder to make my story more interesting and easier for you to read. If you find it to hard to read, or if you can help me fix any problems, please review it. On the other hand, if you magically don't find anything wrong just tell me what you like or how you think I could improve my story thanks. 

**My Beta reader is xXxice-fox93xXx love her 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I am just using them for my own benefit. They belong to their rightful and very awesome owners. 

"Are you naked": talking  
>"<em>Are you naked": Jutsu names<em>  
><strong>"Are you naked": thoughts<br>**_**"Are you naked": demon/Chara **_(I bet you thought it in a very sexy voice)

Chapter 1: The Mission

I guess you could say that it was a normal day, but when you happen to be ninjas, nothing is really considered normal anymore. 

"NARUTO GET THE HELL UP!" at the sound of what the people outside thought was a banshee Naruto shot out of bed, he looked at the clock and after a few seconds of trying to focus he figured out he was late for a mission, again. 

"Why are you screaming in my ear Sakura-chan? I was already up" Naruto Said while stretching and yawning, **"Hey Kyuu why do people think I like her again?"** Naruto asked his closest friend,

"_**I don't even understand that myself" **_was the only reply from the demon residing inside of him before__Sakura Threw him out of bed.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you I was getting up, no need to take out your PMS issues on me you fucking wailing banshee"<p>

After getting to his feet, Naruto regretted what he said almost instantly. Sakura was pissed beyond what he originally thought. The small fact she could break a tree with one punch did not make him feel any better, so he did the one thing he could do that no one would question him for,

In other words, he played the love struck fool.

"Y-you know I-I'm reallyyy sorry r-right Sakura-chan" Naruto tried to say while backing away from her, but Sakura wasn't going to let that happen, because of him she had to go out of her way and lost precious time with Sasuke.

"Naruto your three hours late, and this is the third time this week" Sakura said cracking her knuckles, **"he ruined my time with Sasuke-kun, he had better be prepared to pay for it CHAA!"**

Naruto being backed into the corner of his room was franticly searching around trying to find the fastest way out.

The first thing that came to mind was his window that he was being cornered to but it was locked, and would take to long to open. His door was the next best thing to pop into his head so he tried to run to it but in the process, he tripped over the desk next to him and landed on the floor face first.

"Ouch" Naruto said looking to his door where he saw his rival and best friend smirking at him.

Sasuke had been leaning on the door the whole time and was trying not to laugh at Naruto's failing attempt to get away from Sakura but he couldn't blame him, when she was pissed things never ended up going well for anyone.

"**He doesn't look all that happy at having Sakura in his house," **Sasuke thought but before he even started to question it, he had to rile up his favorite blonde-haired boy.

"Having fun down there Dobe?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, he could always find out about it later so he might as well mess with him now,

"SASUKE!" Naruto growled as he started running at him with his fist clenched and ready to fight, but sadly, Sakura intercepted and punched him in the face making him land back on his bed.

Sitting there Naruto couldn't help thinking** "Really why do people think I like this freak? She is goo-goo for Sasuke, and all she does is hit me. Am I that convincing about my stupidity?" **  
><em><strong>"Well personally I think your acting sucks" <strong>_Kyuubi said_**, **_and Naruto could feel him smirking  
><strong>"I didn't ask you"<strong> Naruto said with a mental frown.

"Naruto hurry up were leaving, or will lady Tsunade have to come and get us personally?" Sakura asked grabbing a hold of his shirt and threw him in his bathroom. He had already started stripping down when he heard Sakura bitch,

"You have five minutes". After Naruto washed up and got dressed, thanks to Sasuke for bringing him some clothes, they left for the Hokage's tower. 

(Hokage tower) Tsunade had just finished one of the many stacks of papers in her office, if she hated anything about being Hokage it was all the damn paperwork.

"Will this ever end?" she questioned, "I really need a drink right now, if only I could find where **Shizune hid my sake"  
>Tsunade was rummaging around her office when she noticed that a part of the bookshelf wasn't all the way against the wall,<br>**"That's strange"** she thought **"That wasn't like that before"  
><strong>and than it hit her. <strong> "**AHA!" she yelled "I found it!" after she retrieved her beloved alcohol she heard steps coming closer to her office, she quickly stashed her sake in the desk just as the door slammed open revealing The shinobi she had called for hours ago. **

"So what's the mission Baa-chan?" Naruto asked practically jumping into the room, he kept walking until he sat on the couch near her desk that clients normally used.

"What did you just call me Gaki!" Tsunade fumed, you could literally see the vain in her forehead pulsing, Naruto noticing this tried to keep quiet when something or better yet someone caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

"Really Naruto your part of ANBU now and you still act like you're in the academy?" Kakashi chuckled coming in the room from the window, he had been sitting outside of it for about five minutes waiting for the rest of his old genin team to get there when he started reading his orange covered book.

"KAKASHI you're even later than Naruto you have no right to be talking about acting your own…." Was all Sakura was able to get out before she was cut off

"Hokage-sama can we just get to the mission already or are we going to have to listen to Sakura scream like a banshee for another minute" Sasuke interrupted coldly **"I thought my ears were going to bleed,"** he thought. You could practically see Sakura deflate at the comment from her crush, but she picked herself right back up after she convinced herself he was just playing hard to get.

"This mission will take place in Japan.." Tsunade started, no one noticed but she gave Naruto a little signal with her hand making sure that at least Kyuubi saw it through his eyes,

"_**Remember she said act stupid until you have no other choice" **_Came Kyuubi's voice _**"We don't need anymore people trying to find a reason to hurt you.**_

"Where's Japan?" asked Naruto, "What elemental country is it in?"

He already knew about this mission and had been informed about it a week ago. The two had already discussed about keeping his real self hidden, because he had to hide the fact he was one of the smartest and strongest ninja's in the history of Konaha, probably the whole ninja world.

"We're in Japan Dobe" Sasuke said looking at Naruto like he was trying figure out what was going on with him, **"I know you're not this stupid, what are you trying to hide from us or more importantly from me?"**

"TEME!" Naruto already knowing Sasuke would make a comment growled, he jumped off the couch and went to punch him when was interrupted yet again.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade yelled slamming her hands on her desk cracking it down the middle making everyone in the room go silent, "As I was saying you will be going to Japan, but in a different world," She continued while keeping an eye on Naruto and Sasuke.

"You will be heading to Seiyo Academy High School division, and you three will go undercover as students and Kakashi will be the new Gym teacher."

"A different world what are we going there for exactly?" questioned Sakura, "How long is the mission and is it something that really needs the ANBU for?"

However, all she was really thinking of was how long she gets to spend time with Sasuke.

"There has been some students going missing and we believe that it has something to do with the Akatsuki, it will probably last for the whole school year. I want everyone to meet up in one hour to get more information from Kakashi is that clear?" was the last thing Tsunade said before four yes's were heard and she dismissed the ANBU members so they could pack what they would need for the mission ahead.

Right before they left Kakashi told them to meet up at the bridge.

(Time skip to bridge)

The three ex-team seven members were standing at their old meeting spot, and had already been waiting for 2 hours.

"Is Kakashi really going to be late two times in one day" Sakura bitched, not that she was complaining about getting to be with Sasuke she was just getting sick of him and Naruto's habit of always being late.

"It's not that bad Sakura-chan the weathers nice and it's not to hot out" Naruto said trying to convince her. **"Does she ever shut up?" **he thought,** "I'm about two couple seconds away from screaming at her"**

"Naruto-baka go away!" Sakura yelled "**He's so stupid he should just go away so I can be with my Sasuke-kun alone" **her inner voice said.

Sasuke was watching Naruto being yelled at, and was sick of how Sakura treated him, 

"**I don't know what he see's in her she's annoying, and can't take a hint might as well save him" **Sasuke thought before he kicked Naruto off the bridge, **"And might as well have some fun with him while I'm at it"**

"Dobe lets spar while we wait, might as well pass the time doing something," Sasuke said looking down at Naruto, "We'll probably be here for another hour anyways"

"You're on and when I win, you will see how awesome I am!" Naruto yelled jumping up while making a pose that would make Lee and Gai proud (A/N is that a sunset…)

"Dobe were just sparring not trying to kill each other…" **"Was that a sunset" **Sasuke sweat-dropped. 

Out of sight Kakashi laughed at how the three were doing, he knew that Naruto would notice him so he just sat and watched his old student act like kids again.

"I wonder how they can be so carefree" he asked aloud to himself.

Back to Sasuke and Naruto they had just put all their stuff down and out of the way so nothing would be damaged, they walked out into the open area to fight.

"Anything goes?" Naruto asked making sure his headband was tight, "I want to get this over with quick" **"might as well get this over and done with, to long and he will find out I've been holding back" **he thought.

"Dobe were ANBU we'll destroy the place if were not careful, just basics" Sasuke said, **"I wonder what's up with him, why doesn't he want to spar with me for long?"**

"So I guess no Rasengan than?" He said with an innocent face, he was trying to stall so he didn't have to fight with Sasuke the only reason he said yes was that he had to keep up his image of being dumb.

"No Usuratonkachi and before you ask keep it under a hundred clones" Sasuke was now getting frustrated, **"What the hell is wrong with the Dobe, he's been acting strange all day and it feels like he's trying to stall our fight."** He was going to confront Naruto about it but Sakura pulled him back to reality by screaming 

"GO SASUKE-KUN! Kick Naruto-baka's ass!", **"And than we can be together forever!"**

(A/N my sad attempt at a fight… I am Sorry)

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" shouted Naruto, making ten clones appear as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. The clones all pulled out two kunais and started running at Sasuke but he already knew this was coming from all the time's he spared with Naruto, and could already see their moves and within a few seconds, all were gone in a cloud of smoke.

"You really don't use anything new do you," Sasuke stated with a smirk "it's like I know what you were thinking".

"Teme" Naruto growled, grabbing 10 shuriken out of his weapon holster "Take this!" he threw all ten and Sasuke easily dodged all of them just in time to see Naruto in front of him but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the fist that connected with his face.

"I thought you could read my mind?" Naruto asked with a giant smile on his face, "You did say we are ANBU, and here I thought you were better than this" 

"_**Good job kit, now if you would just stop gloating you would have noticed he's already back up and running at us"**_

"**Kyuubi stay out of this I'm trying to concentrate"  
><strong>Naruto said in his head, at that moment he had already stopped focusing on the match. 

"_**Yes because gloating after landing one hit is concentrating" **_

While Naruto was talking with Kyuubi, he didn't realize that Sasuke was coming up from behind him.

"Dobe what's that about being ANBU?" Sasuke said breathing on the back of his neck, "Because if I was the enemy you would be dead right now", Naruto feeling the warmth on his neck swung his arm around, trying to hit Sasuke but to no avail. 

"SASUKE-KUN you're so cool!" yelled Sakura from the bridge

"**I forgot the banshee was here," Sasuke thought to himself, "but at least she's been quite"  
><strong>

"What about me Sakura-chan" Naruto whined, **"Ugh, I hate pretending to like this freak, give it three seconds I'll get yelled at"** Naruto started counting in his head, just before he got to three Sakura yelled 

"Shut up Naruto-baka you hit my Sasuke-kun", "**Sasuke's so dreamy, the next time that baka punches him he's dead!"  
><strong>Kakashi watched Naruto look away from Sakura and growl,

"**Wonder when they'll catch on he doesn't like her?", **than he said smirking behind his mask **"and I wonder when he'll figure out he like's him?"**

Kakashi had known Naruto since before he was in the academy,

Around Naruto's tenth birthday, he found Naruto unconscious in an ally covered in blood, Kakashi had brought him home, washed him up, and placed him on his bed. When Naruto had woken up the next day Kakashi was waiting to talk to him.

What he had found out was terrifying, Naruto had been through hell throughout his whole life but around his birthday it got worst, some of the stuff he had been through would make most ninja's cringe. After that event he noticed that he could read Naruto like a book, he also noticed he wasn't the only one The Third Hokage, and Iruka could also read his emotions and recently he noticed Sasuke was starting to notice it as well.

.  
>"Guess I better be heading over there, don't want to get yelled at to badly" Kakashi chuckled, He jumped from his place in the tree and landed right behind Sakura.<p>

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Kakashi said while holding up his book "I was helping Jiraiya with research for his new book" 

"KAKASHI YOUR TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATE" yelled Sakura, before she went back to fawning over Sasuke.

"So you were peeping on the woman's bath house again?" questioned Naruto, He already knew the answer to this question because he saw Kakashi when he was sparring with Sasuke.**  
><strong>

"No we were not; you know Tsunade banned us from there" Kakashi said trying to defend himself, making Naruto laugh while Sakura was walking to Kakashi with her fist clenched, 

"Can we just get going already I'm getting tired of waiting" Sasuke said as he started heading off to Konaha's gate,

"Wait up Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled running up behind him,

(Slight time skip)

"So Kakashi, how are we planning to get to this different world exactly?" Questioned Naruto as they were walking through the woods, it wasn't that he needed to ask he already knew but his teammates wouldn't ask and he could tell they were interested about it.

"We will talk about that in a minute, so before anymore questions do you all have your masks?" Kakashi asked pulling out his silver wolf mask, the ANBU members got out their masks Naruto's being a golden fox, Sasuke's a black crow, and Sakura's a pink cat.

Kakashi spoke while putting his on own mask that they needed to find a special tree that had a seal made just for this mission,

"You will only need to see it once, to know it's the right one," Kakashi said, he than started explaining to the younger ninja's how they were supposed to contact the other when they found the tree. 

"Okay does everyone know what to do when you find the tree?"

He asked, already having talked to Naruto before hand he knew what was going to be said next.

"What were we supposed to do again I forget…" replied Naruto as everyone else face palmed, **"I hate acting like an idiot, maybe when the mission starts I can just be myself"  
><strong>_**"I don't think that such a great idea kit, what if the people over there are the same as the ones here or worst?"**_ Kyuubi said while purring trying to comfort his friend,

"**But what if they are different?"** Naruto said feeling his depression creeping through his mental mask.

Kakashi seeing Naruto having a slight mental breakdown, tried to think quick before anyone else noticed,  
>"Never mind Naruto you go with Sasuke, Sakura you're with me when you find the tree, throw this in the air with some chakra in it" Kakashi told Sasuke while handing him a kunai.<br>And with that they split off into the two groups. 

While Naruto and Sasuke were jumping through the trees Naruto only had one thing on his mind, being himself or just keep acting dumb till he dies.  
>Trying to get the thought off his mind, he decided to try to get his anti-social rival to talk to him.<p>

"Hey Teme, what do you think the tree looks like?" Naruto asked hoping to keep a conversation going. 

"Usuratonkachi I'm pretty sure it looks like a tree" Smirked Sasuke, **"He looks kind of out of it, wonder if I can ask him about earlier?"**

"You know what I mean!" growled Naruto, **"Why did I even try? Its Sasuke of course he's going to be an ass", **They continued in silence until Sasuke could not wait any longer and tried to ask Naruto about what has been going on,  
>"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked while stopping on a branch,<br>**"He actually used my name something has to be up" **Naruto thought also stopping before he replied,

"Sure what's up?" 

"About earlier what was up with you telling Sakura off, and trying to get out of sparring after you accepted it in the first place?"

Sasuke asked while leaning on the tree,  
>"What do you mean?" Naruto said while starting too sweat a little bit, <strong>"Crap Kyuubi I think he's starting to notice my slip ups, what should I do?" <strong>Naruto thought with a panic.  
><em><strong>"I say play it off as morning grouchiness, and you weren't feeling good, or you could tell him"<br>**_was Kyuubi's reply_** "He is your closest friend." **_

"You know what I mean, don't even try to play dumb, I know you better than this" Sasuke said starting to get angry, **"Does he really not trust me, and here I thought we were best friends?"  
><strong>He could tell that Naruto was feeling guilty about keeping things from him, but he also knew the only way to get it out of him was to make him feel he could be trusted. 

"If you don't want to tell me now, can you at least promise you will tell me later?" He asked standing back up straight ready to jump to another tree.  
>"No wait I-I'll tell you now so please don't leave me" Naruto cried jumping to Sasuke's currant tree, grabbing his sleeve, "I'm not dumb, I don't smile all the time because I'm happy, every time we have a missions or spar I hold back, and I HATE SAKURA!" he yelled out all at once,<p>

Sasuke had to stop and think for a minute trying to understand what Naruto had said. 

"So if you're not dumb why do you act it, if you hold back how strong are you, if you're not happy why smile, and if you hate Sakura why pretend to like her?" Sasuke asked after a few minutes, he could not understand any of it except the hating Sakura part but really, who likes her?

"Well I have to make the villager's believe I'm weak so they can't find more reasons to hurt me," Naruto said with a frown.

"I play dumb so the elder council cant find me a threat and kick me out of the village, and liking Sakura helps me look like an idiot, no one would suspect a genius to like the person that hates them"

By the end of his confession Naruto was sitting with his head down, even thought Sasuke could not see his face he knew he was holding back tears.

"So you don't like Sakura?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Naruto, the blonde shook his head "Well do you like someone else?" Sasuke asked moving closer,

"I-I don't know" Naruto said looking up at the sky, "I don't even know what it mean's to really like someone".

The ninja's sat in silence for a little while Naruto hoping that Sasuke would not figure out there was more to his him than what he had said, and Sasuke was still trying to figure out how he could get Naruto to open up more to him.

"Naruto I want to tell you something that no one else knows" Sasuke started waiting for Naruto to look at him, "I want you to trust me, so I want you to know that I'm bi, meaning that I like guys and girls but I prefer guys". Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to answer when he noticed a blush on his cheeks,

"Hey you okay?" Sasuke asked putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder,

"FINE" Naruto yelped, Kyuubi had been telling him and sending him mental pictures about what guys do with each other. 

"_**So do you want Sasuke to do those things to you, I bet he's really good with his hands"**_ Kyuubi said with a very intimate sounding purr,  
>"Kyuubi shut the fuck up!" Naruto accidently shouted aloud, making Sasuke jump almost falling off the tree,<p>

"_**Well someone needs to learn how to take a joke," **_laughed Kyuubi.

"I think we should continue looking for the tree," Naruto said ignoring Kyuubi, and jumping to the next tree trying to get his mind off the pictures he just saw,

"_**You know I could always help you find the tree if you want, and there's also the fact you both just passed it," **_Kyuubi said still chuckling.  
><strong>"Kyuubi! Why didn't you tell me?" <strong>Naruto yelled in his head, he was having a bad day to begin with and Kyuubi really was not all sunshine and rainbows for him.**  
><strong>_**"In my defense you were ignoring me,"**_ Kyuubi said offended,

"Ugh, Sasuke come on we just passed it," Naruto said as he stopped,  
>"what do you mean?" Sasuke questioned,<p>

"Kyuubi told me, so let's go" Naruto started before going back the way they came, Sasuke followed behind him while still trying to figure his Dobe out.

About five minutes later they found it, the tree was short compared to the rest of them but you could tell it wasn't a normal tree from miles away. The tree was white and covered in cherry blossoms, it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. 

"**How did we miss this?" **Sasuke thought, he was not sure how someone could miss something so out of place but he hoped Naruto was at least thinking the same thing,

"**So how did we miss this?" **Naruto asked Kyuubi in his head**,  
><strong>_**"That's what I would like to know I saw it from a mile away"  
><strong>_Kyuubi responded with a laugh, making Naruto visibly growl, 

"What's wrong Dobe?" Naruto heard Sasuke ask.

"Kyuubi is laughing at us," He said sighing, after standing there for a few more minutes Naruto was getting bothered by the silence and decided to speak up "Well we found the tree maybe we should just throw the kunai already".

Five minutes after Sasuke threw the kunai Kakashi and Sakura arrived at the tree,

"Good you found it, isn't it beautiful?" Kakashi asked staring at the tree they all nodded their heads in agreement, "Now we need to talk about…"

"Let's get going already." Naruto said cutting Kakashi off, Naruto ran up to the tree and after looking at the seal, he could already tell how to perform it.

"Whoa there" Kakashi said while grabbing Naruto's arm "We need to finish the mission briefing, they don't even know what the full mission is yet". 

"Than can we just get to it" Sasuke rudely asked, "Cause there seems to be something you two not telling us" 

"Your right, we aren't telling you something," replied Kakashi pulling out his newest copy of icha icha paradise, he looked over at Naruto, and the Blonde nodded in return.

**"Kyaa Sasuke-kun is so great! He's smart and handsome!" **the pink head thought before trying to get closer to him, "So what didn't you tell us Kakashi?" She questioned, 

"Well the first is that Naruto is leading the mission and has already been briefed a week ago". 

"WHAT" shouted Sakura, Sasuke only gave a slight frown that only Naruto caught a glimpse of before he went back to being indifferent.

"**So that was what he didn't tell me earlier," **Sasuke thought, Naruto had started fidgeting because he thought Sasuke frowned because of him being in charge,

Sasuke seeing Naruto's discomfort told him with a rare smile "Dobe I know you will do a good job"

"The second is that not only will you be looking for information on the Akatsuki, you will also be keeping an eye on a young man named Ikuto which one of you may be spending your time at his house….", 

"And what does he have to do with our mission?" interrupted Sasuke almost growling, the minute he heard Kakashi mention one of them at this Ikuto person's house he could not let it happen, what if he liked innocent little blue eyed blondes? his innocent blue eyed blonde.

"I don't think it's appropriate to involve ourselves with the people we are watching,"

"Well if you would let me get back to what I was saying…" Kakashi tried to finish but was interrupted once again,

"How are we supposed to do our mission if were trying to blend in? If this Ikuto person gets in our way or..."

The smile on Kakashi's face when Sasuke kept interrupting him could not only make children cry, it could also make most sane people wet themselves.

"Will you let me finish!" Kakashi Snapped, "As I was saying," Kakashi looked over at Sasuke seeing if he had anything else to input, Sasuke just looked away,

"Ikuto is being targeted and we can't figure out why as of yet, he seems to be a fairly good student" Flipping through the file he had on him,

"He has good grades, hangs out with well behaved students, and he has no record".

"Is there anything we need to know about his personal life that could help us?" Sakura asked feeling left out. 

"Let me see," Kakashi said flipping through more papers, "Oh right here, Ikuto likes to spend time alone on the roof's of building, and even if he skips class he always does the homework, and then there's uhm…. his sexuality". Kakashi handed the file around the group.

Naruto noticing that Sasuke had started growling at the information that was being told had to think quickly, 

"I guess since that's all, we should be heading out than" 

"Monh mouhhra fing" Kakashi tried saying while rummaging through his bag, 

"What did you say?" Asked Sakura, 

"Ah here we go" Kakashi said with relief "And I said one more thing, put these on" he threw a small package to each of his former students, "these are your uniforms, now we can get going".

(A/N)

Yes! i'm finally done writing the first chapter

Microsoft word says it 19 pages long: D

I don't know how long it will take me to update I will try to do it as often as I can because I'm a full time student and need to pass this year.

I hope you enjoyed reading this R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of The Fox, The Crow, and The Cat

In my fanfic Fujisaki-kun instead of a cross dressing male, will be twins: D and Ikuto is not part of Easter, he quit but now they want him back DUN DUN DUN.

A special thanks to Sanao Mikaru for being the first person to review :)

And Thanks to AnimeLove 24-7 for being the second :)

Thanks you so much I freaked out when I saw someone reviewed, it meant a lot to me 3

**I am soo sorry it took a little longer than I thought to write the second chapter.**

Beta reader xXxice-fox93xXx

Love her but she reviewed my story before I could log off xD (she's my sister)

Pairings are still not fully decided my sister and I keep talking about what parings could work and what ones to make one sided but nothing is final till its uploaded except Naruto getting a small harem cause he's so adorable :D

Disclaimer: Naruto and Shugo Chara do not belong to me I tried to ask for Ikuto and Naruto under my tree naked for Christmas but sadly, I did not receive them. Therefore, they still belong to their awesome owners.

"Yes I am naked" talking

"_Yes I am naked"_ Jutsu names

"**Yes I am naked" **Thoughts

"_**Yes I am naked" **_Demon/Chara__(I bet you thought it in a very sexy voice)

Chapter 2: The Kitty

It was 6:30 in the morning, and the sound of an alarm was ringing throughout the house. The figure in bed rolled over and threw the noisy object against the wall.

The sound of a loud crack was heard but the silence after was worth it until the door slammed open, and a familiar singsong voice yelled

"Ikutoooo!"

"What Utau?" The figure now identified as Ikuto mumbled and rubbed his eyes, "Why won't you let me sleep?"

"Come on, your going to make us late again," Utau whined pulling on his sleeve. "And don't even think of saying to go by myself, and you'll catch up later"

Ikuto sat up in bed and groaned and thought, **"Damn there goes my Plan A",**

"Fine I'm up, happy?" he asked sarcastically. He may love his sister but sometimes she was a pain in the ass.  
>"No need to be sarcastic, and yes I am happy now take a shower so we can go" She said in a motherly like tone.<p>

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes" Ikuto called as he heard heels click down the stairs. He lay back in his bed for a minute trying to wake up a little more before he got up and went to take a shower.

During showers, Ikuto liked to clear his mind and think about all the things going on in his life.

"**How much longer do I have to follow the pink haired brat around?"** Ikuto thought scrubbing shampoo into his hair,** "Why did the Humpty lock have to choose her?" **

"Couldn't it have picked someone less annoying, and maybe a blonde?"He sighed aloud.

After he rinsed the last of the shampoo out of his hair, he stepped out of the shower and draped a towel around his hips.

He walked down the hall towards his room so he could get dressed but as he opened the door, a small blue fur ball attacked him.

"_**Ikuto-nyaa!"**_ it said still buried in his chest

(A/N so jealous!)

"What is it Yoru?" Ikuto asked pulling the little creature off him,

"_**I feel something very powerful is coming,"**_ Yoru said with his eyes gleaming _**"I hope its exciting-nyaa"**_

Ikuto rolling his eyes at his Chara's antics grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs.

"Finally, you're ready" Utau said coming out of the kitchen with two lunch bags, "I thought you went back to bed"

"It did cross my mind" Ikuto replied with a smirk,

She gave her brother a playful glare while petting Yoru who gladly accepted the attention, and handed Ikuto one of the bags before heading out the door with the two behind her.

On the way to school, they stopped a couple times to pick up their friends. Kukai was the first house they stopped at and as always, he was in the kitchen eating out of a plate of muffins with his brother, "Good morning," he said, "Want something to eat?" Kukai's brother already knowing the answer poured two extra glasses of orange juice. 

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko's was the next stop, but because their house was slightly out of the way, they just met up the next block over.

The next and final person to pick up was Tadase, when they reached his house he was walking out the door trying to put his shoes on, when he noticed them he ran over and they continued heading to school.

They had just gotten to the gate when all of their Chara's started acting strange,

"_**Ikuto the strong power I was talking about is here-nyaa,"**_ Yoru said trying to keep his excitement under control.

"Do you know where it's coming from?" Ikuto asked,  
><em><strong>"Not exactly, but I know that it's on the school premises-nyaa."<strong>_ Yoru replied still trying to pinpoint where the power source was coming from.

Ikuto and the rest of his friends were still trying to figure out what was going on walking to the school, when a car they had not seen before pulled up to the front of the building.

"I wonder who that could be" Tadase said looking at the car,

"Maybe it's a new kid," Kukai said grabbing Utau's arm running up to it with Nadeshiko, and Nagihiko right behind them,

"**Why would someone transfer this time of year?"** Ikuto thought, **"Well whatever we have to catch up to them**". He continued walking and when Ikuto finally caught up to his friends, the car had already pulled away and it was only his friends standing there waiting for him.

"Come on Ikuto, were going to be late" Utau said walking up to her brother, when he nodded they walked into the building heading towards the stairs.

After getting to the classroom Ikuto sat in the back row next to the window since they did not have assigned seats, while Utau sat in front of him to make sure he stayed awake during class.

After the rest of the students had entered the classroom, the teacher came in and told them that they will have three new students in the class, and were told to treat them nicely.

"Well with that I'd like you all to meet Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno," Said the teacher as the three new students walked in the door. "Okay I'd like you to tell us your names, and one thing about yourself," the teacher continued, "Uzumaki-san would you like to go first?"

"Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki," a very chipper voice said gaining Ikuto's interest, he looked up and froze, at the front of the classroom was a blonde sex god with blue eyes.

"Well something about me, uhm lets see" Naruto said while thinking, the thing he did not know was that when he was deep in thought he made a pouty face, making all the girls drool and some of the males in class pants grew tighter.

"Come on Dobe, it can't be that hard to think" came the black haired new student with a noticeable blush on his face,

"Sasuke! I'm going to fucking kill you!" The cute little blonde growled making some of the students jump at the malice in his tone.

"As I was saying, something about myself, I want to be a ninja?" Naruto said enthusiastically, making everyone in the classroom face palm.

"Well than," The teacher said, "Uchiha-san you can go".

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and you don't need to know anything about me", and the pink haired girl what was her name, Sakura? Well whatever no one cared to listen to her, the girls and guys in the room well all focused on Naruto and Sasuke.

"Until you are used to this school one of the students will be assigned to each of you to show you around," the teacher told them. "does anyone want to volunteer?" as soon as the question was asked all the hands in the room went up, some of the student were even jumping at the chance to spend time with the cute boys.

"I think I should be the one to lend the blonde a hand," Ikuto said standing up and walking to the front of the class "I am the class president.

"That would be splendid thank you Tsukiyomi-san," Said the teacher,

All the ninjas hearing the name of the person they needed to watch looked up to see a handsome young man with blue hair and violet eyes.

"Uzumaki-san this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he will be bringing you to your classes for the rest of the week," The teacher stated, "if you need anything just ask him and he will try his best to be of help". The teacher finished saying as Utau also walked to the front of the room.

"I would like to be assigned to Uchiha-san if that's alright sensei" The blonde singer spoke.

"Thank you very much Hoshina-san," The teacher said, "Uchiha-san this is Utau Hoshina she will be helping you with anything you need"

"Now than, that's over with lets get back to…"

"Wait what about me?" asked Sakura interrupting the teacher,

"Oh right Haruno-san; I am sorry I forgot you were even here," the teacher said apologizing "Who would like to help Haruno-san?" Asked the teacher, when no hands were raised she decided to just pick someone herself but before she could the door opened reveling another pink haired girl,

"Sorry I'm late" the girl said, "I was stopped and my bag got searched" The teacher thought of the perfect opportunity,

"Hinamori-san thank you for volunteering to help Haruno-san,"

"Wait what…" but before she could finish what she was saying the teacher cut her off,

"This is Amu Hinamori she will show you around, now lets get back to class," the teacher said before starting to write on the chalkboard.

After class the ninjas met up with their assigned partners,

"Can I see you class schedule?" Ikuto asked Naruto, "We have all the same classes, let's go"Ikuto couldn't help thinking, **"This will be interesting" **

"Well see you later Sasuke," Naruto yelled following Ikuto to his next class.

"Lets go what does you schedule say" asked Utau, after Sasuke showed her his classes and they happened to all be the same they headed off, The same happened with Amu and Sakura but no words were said between them, Amu just grabbing her paper and walking away with it making Sakura follow.

(TIME SKIP TO LUNCH)

Ikuto brought Naruto up to the roof where he and his friends always ate and as always, he was the first to get there.

"So how do you like your first day so far?" Ikuto asked,  
>"Its not so bad but I've never really liked school" Naruto replied making Ikuto chuckle<p>

"I don't think anyone really likes school"

They kept talking about random things until the roof door opened revealing Tadase, Kukai, and the twins.

The new arrivals looked at Naruto questioningly,

"Naruto this is Tadase Hotori, Kukai Soma, and Nagihiko and Nadeshiko Fujisaki, and guys this is Naruto Uzumaki," Ikuto said introducing his new friend to his old.

"Are you one of the new kids?" asked Tadase when Naruto nodded his head. Kukai ran up to him looking him up and down as the roof door opened again with Utah and Sasuke entering.

"Your way to cute to be a guy" Kukai said making Sasuke laugh and reply,

"You don't even know the half of it, the Dobe here got mistaken for a girl all the time where we used to live"

"Hey! That's not true I am very manly," Naruto yelled trying to hide his blush.

"You really are cute," Ikuto said leaning on the wall next to him, making Naruto's face even redder **"Does he not realize that most guys want to take him home and bind him under their beds?" **Ikuto thought.

"W-wh-what are y-you t-t-talking a-about" Naruto stuttered, Sasuke seeing this growled and walked over to the two and sat right between them making everyone else silent until,

"SHUT IT PINKY!"

"YOUR HAIR IS ALSO PINK DUMBASS!"

Breaking the silence, the roof door slammed open revealing an angry Sakura stomping in trying to get away from an equally angry Amu.

"What happened with you two?" Nagihiko asked,

"I think we need to calm them down first, and then try to walk to them." Nadeshiko said to her brother.

After calming the two pink haired girls down they tried to talk to them in separate areas of the roof,  
>"So what happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked his teammate,<br>"That rude little bitch called me crazy" Sakura fumed while Sasuke face palmed, and over with Amu wasn't going any better.

"What happened with you and Haruno-san?" asked Tadase,

"That girl is psycho, she tried to kill me," Amu said trying to keep her face neutral but it did nothing since she was screaming.

"So I guess you guys need to work out your issues, because you can not change partners" Kukai said trying to keep them from fighting again.

All the students on the roof finally calmed down the two pink haired girls, when they heard the bell ring meaning lunch had ended.

"Okay I guess we better get going, come on Naruto" called Ikuto from the door.  
>"Give me a second," Naruto yelled walking over to Sakura, "If you ruin this mission, I will personally give a request to Hokage-sama that you are to be taken out of ANBU is that clear? Naruto asked in her ear making her shiver from the hatred that laced his voice.<p>

Sakura nodded her head and he left with Ikuto.

Gym was their last class and Naruto and Sasuke both had it, so when they left the locker room they sat on the open bleachers,

"What do you two think you are doing?" Asked Utau, "Were about to start gym get up"

"Yeah I wouldn't be to sure about that," Naruto said relaxing

"We know the teacher and he won't be here for at least an hour," Sasuke said lying on the seat with his head almost on Naruto's lap.

After they waited about twenty more minutes, Ikuto and his sister finally sat down with the two ninjas,

"I didn't think you were serious about the teacher," Ikuto said yawning, "So how do you know the teacher anyway?"

"He is mine and Sasuke's guardian," Naruto said with his head down, "Both of our parents are dead"

After the words came out of Naruto's mouth, everyone fell silent.

"So how is everyone today" Asked the very late teacher,  
>"Why were you late today Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke smirking, "I would love to hear your excuse"<p>

Knowing he could not use most of his best excuses, Kakashi had to think on his toes,

"Well Sasuke I mean Uchiha-san I was walking down the stairs when I saw a student in distress and I stopped to help them," Kakashi said trying to act the role of a teacher.

"So you were to busy reading your porn book to come to class" Naruto said standing up, "Seems like something you would do"

By this point, all the students were watching them and some of the girls were giving him funny looks,  
>"Well than if your done accusing your teacher, lets get to our activity for today" Kakashi said trying to get off the subject.<p>

"From now to the end of the year we will be working on self defense, and before any of you ask we will also be working on fighting to keep you in shape," Kakashi said handing out cards,

"After you flip your card over get into groups based on your cards number" he finished pointing out where each group was to go.

"Now before we begin I want Uzumaki-san and Uchiha-san to come up front and show us what they can do," hearing their names Naruto, and Sasuke went to the middle of the gym and got into fighting stances, "remember this is just a show so please don't kill each other" Kakashi said sitting down with the rest of the class.

Naruto ran at Sasuke with his fist drawn back but as he went to punch him, Sasuke ducked under his arm and kicked Naruto's feet out from under him. Naruto falling back used his hands to jump out of the way of Sasuke's kick, not giving him a minute to steady himself Sasuke continued on to trying to punch him but before he could Naruto kicked him in the stomach making him double over and cough.

"Had enough Teme?" Naruto said smiling, "Because we both know you can't win against me"

"No that's enough boys, now get in your groups and you can start by doing thirty laps around the gym" Kakashi laughed as everyone but his fellow ninja groaned, "I can make it fifty"

At that, everyone started jogging around the gym.

When more than half of the students made it to the tenth lap, Ikuto was on his twenty-seventh, and Naruto and Sasuke had already finished but kept running trying to help others that were having issues.

"How the hell did you guys do that" huffed a tired Ikuto, "Normally I'm the first one done but you guys are incredible, the only person I can think of that could keep up with you two is Kukai".

After catching their breaths, the class noticed two things one was that the teacher was gone and two the class had ended almost ten minutes ago. 

(Time skip end of school)

When the bell rang Naruto followed Ikuto to the gate where everyone but his teammates where waiting,

"Where's Sasuke and pinky?" questioned Naruto,

"_**They just left to bad-nyaa" **_

"Wonderful they left me, how am I supposed to…"

Naruto and everyone else froze; he looked over his shoulder and nearly jumped at the sight of the little flying cat.

"W-w-w-w-what THE HELL IS THAT?" Naruto screamed freaking out making Yoru fall back into Ikuto's arms,

"You can see him?" asked Tadase with confusion clearly written on his face,

"How could I not see a flying cat?" Naruto said still freaking out,

"What the hell is it?"

"He is my Guardian Character" Ikuto said, "His name is Yoru"

"_**Nice to meet you-nyaa" **_Yoru said floating up to Naruto,

"_**I think your forgetting about the rest of us," **_Kiseki said floating out from behind Tadase, after meeting all of the Guardian Characters Naruto still didn't have a ride home so he went with Ikuto Utau. 

The walk to Ikuto's house was silent other than Naruto talking to the Chara about the possibility of him having one,

"**I wonder why Kyuu hasn't talked to me since we got here"**

Naruto thought,** "I keep feeling like something is wrong, I can't even feel his presence"**

"_**Blondie hello you in there were already here-nyaa,"**_ Yoru said trying to get Naruto's attention.  
>"Oh sorry I was lost in thought" Said Naruto walking into the house.<p>

"Yeah we noticed" Utau laughed pushing him out of her way, "You hungry?"

Naruto didn't even have to answer his stomach growled answering for him,

"Have any Ramen?" He asked, Ikuto nodded and started boiling water while Utau grabbed three cups of miso ramen from the cabinet.

After eating they were sitting around the living room, watching TV when Ikuto started thinking about the fact Naruto could see their Chara's.

"**Maybe he will have one soon," **Ikuto thought

"Its getting kind of late I'm going to call Kakashi so he can come get me," Naruto said getting up and grabbing his cell.

After about an hour Kakashi finally showed up,

"You realize its 8:30 right?" asked Naruto, "I do have school tomorrow"

"Oh I almost forgot its weird being in school again," Kakashi said driving off to their new house, "Learn anything about Ikuto?"

"No but I can see Chara's" Naruto said thinking about getting his own.

"What's a Chara?" Kakashi asked confused

"Oh it's a Guardian Character or your would be self" Naruto said telling him about all his new friends and how all of them have one or more Chara's and that there was now a possibility for him to have one.

(Time skip next morning)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the person still in bed shrieked

"What's wrong Dobe?" asked a sleepy Sasuke, "Why are there eggs in your bed?" (A/N :D it's time)

"My Chara's are here" Naruto said jumping around holding his new colorful eggs.

"Naruto what are you doing there is still two more hours until we have to get up" Complained Kakashi holding his shirt up to his eyes, "Are those your Guardian Character's?" Kakashi asked forgetting about sleeping.

"Naruto-baka what are you yelling about you woke up me and Sasuke-kun" Wailed the pink haired girl when she noticed what Naruto was holding, "Why are you holding three eggs?" she asked but was ignored.

"What's a Guardian Character?" Sasuke asked still staring at eggs,

"My would be self, but I have three so my would be selves?" Naruto said questioning himself.

Naruto's Chara eggs were beautiful everyone had to admit one was black with flames and had two chains crossing connected with a red lock. The second egg was a deep purple with blue stripes crisscrossing on the bottom of it and a music symbol on the front, and the third egg was green with math symbols covering it.

Sasuke was still looking at Naruto's eggs and was trying to grasp the situation when he remembered he had found eggs in his bed also,  
>"Uhm guys I have some too" Sasuke said holding out two eggs of his own. One of his eggs was a pale pink with black stripes, and the second egg was orange with a black swirl.<p>

Everyone in the room was trying to figure out what was going to happen next and why Sasuke and Naruto had Chara eggs,

"I think you two need to have a word with Ikuto when you get to school," Kakashi said walking out of the room.

A/N's:

I'm done for now I'm sorry it took a while I share the computer and have school and other stuff I have to deal with,

I am drawing Naruto and Sasuke's Guardian Characters and their eggs: D

When I am done, I will post them on my profile :)

Hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter YAY!  
>I am actually trying to dance right now writing this … I am not kidding.<p>

This chapter was written by me and xXxice-fox93xXx who happens to be my sister and my beta reader.

**Warning sexy alert in this chapter :D**

This chapter might have a little more seriousness to it because my sister wrote a good chunk of it when I was unable to.

If you get confused about how the writing changes I'm sorry, we are working on making it flow together as smoothly as possible.

I was actually not sure when I was going to be able to write this because I injured my neck and was on some strong happy pills.

**If you reviewed my story, I love you forever! I don't care if I don't know you, we're meant to be! *creepy smile***

Soooo thank you

**kitsunes uchihas**

**KAWAII**

**Sanao Mikaru**

**NicoXChiku says Cata**

**Immortalis Cruor Elf**

**Neliel Tu Oderschvank Espada 3**

**Shinigami no ko**

**Iraawrhae**

**alexandra101**

**I am so sorry I kept you people waiting so long I hope you forgive me.**

Me: So sis what do you think of the story so far?  
>xXxice-fox93xXx: well since I helped write it, it's awesome<br>Me: Get over yourself  
>xXxice-fox93xXx:….<p>

Naruto: can we get to the story no one wants to read about you two talking!  
>Me: Fine but you have to say the disclaimer<br>Naruto: xXxSpunky-UnicornxXx does not own my sexy body..  
>Me: HEY, SAY IT RIGHT!<br>Sasuke: Dobe just say it they will shut up if you say it  
>Naruto: TEME!<br>Me: Someone say the damn disclaimer so people can read the fucking story!

xXxice-fox93xXx: my sister and I don't own Naruto or Shugo Chara but if we did BWAHAHAHAHAH!

"Stop touching it" talking

"_Stop touching it"_ Jutsu names

"**Stop touching it"** thoughts

"_**Stop touching it"**_ Demon/Chara (still thinking it is a sexy voice)

Chapter 3:

The ninjas discussed about their eggs a little longer before Naruto and Sasuke started getting ready for school, after fighting over who got the first shower with Sasuke winning in his defense he did offer to share but Naruto jus blushed and walked away.

When both the ninjas were dressed, they ate breakfast and headed out to Kakashi's car.

"Okay boys ready to go?" Kakashi asked as he climbed into the driver seat,

"Hey! What about me. WAIT!" Sakura yelled running out the door but the car was already pulling out of the driveway.

"Oh sorry Sakura, you're just going to have to walk" Kakashi said driving away.

(A/N the schools 15 miles away from their house and they cant use their ninja training to help them hehe)

A few minutes after they left Sakura behind, Naruto burst out laughing,

"Thanks Kakashi" Naruto said wiping his tears from laughing so hard while Sasuke chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"No problem she's getting on my nerves anyways, all because I never made it to her class" Kakashi said looking back at the two boys in the rearview mirror.

"At least these two matured and opened up to each other a bit more, they really needed a friend that understood them. I just wish that pink banshee would leave them alone," he thought with a sigh.

As the car pulled into the school area, they saw Ikuto and their new friends waiting for them.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" Ikuto said putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Oh hi Sasuke" getting only a glare as a response.

"Hi Ikuto" Naruto said trying to pry the taller boy off him without anyone seeing him blush "Oh hey guy's guess what" he said jumping out of Ikuto's hold trying to grab something out of his bag.

"Ikuto-nyaa" Yoru whispered in his ear, "Blondie and the Emo duck butt have eggs-nyaa"

"You and Sasuke have eggs" Ikuto stated trying not to look curious.

"HUH! How did you know?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said hitting Naruto in the back of the head. (A/N feel the wrath of GIBBS)

"TEME!" he yelled getting into Sasuke's face "What did you say"

"You heard what I said Naruto, your giving me a headache" and with that Sasuke turned to Ikuto,

"How did you know we have egg's, did that cat thing there tell you" he said pointing at Yoru.

"Maybe he did maybe he didn't so are you going to tell me" Ikuto said smirking at Sasuke trying to rile him up.

"Come on Ikuto enough, so are you going to show us your egg's" Utau asked pushing her brother aside "Well come on show us"

"Alright if you rea.."

"NARUTO-BAKA YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!"

The banshee known as Sakura screamed running towards the group trying to punch him.

The rest of the group hearing rather than seeing Sakura stood in front of Naruto, and when they were not paying attention Kukai grabbed him and hid in the bushes.

"I've had enough of your shit Sakura, what is your issue!" Sasuke yelled grabbing her wrist and throwing her into a tree a mile away. The rest of the group just watched, some of them smiling at watching her slam into the tree causing a small explosion, and the rest slightly concerned. ( A/N for the tree (; )

"Well than… uhm is she going to be okay?" Tadase asked looking very concerned at the crater where the tree used to be,

"Nothing to worry about, and if anything you should be more worried about the tree" Sasuke said looking around for his Dobe.

"H-Hey s-stop... w-what are you doing?" came a girly squeak from the bushes,

"Nothing you won't like" said a second voice. When realization hit them, Sasuke and Ikuto ran over to the bushes and pulled out a flustered Naruto with his shirt opened and a smirking Kukai whose pants looked a little tighter.

"What did you do?" Sasuke growled lifting kukai by his collar until his feet no longer touched the ground, while Ikuto hugged Naruto trying to calm him down.

"Nothing" the redhead said looking everywhere but at Sasuke,

"Tell me now or you see that crater over there? That will be you in a minute!" Sasuke said grinding his teeth and his eyes starting to go red.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you don't kill me please" Kukai said flailing his arms around looking about ready to either cry or piss himself, "I-I might have k-kissed him…" Everyone noticing both dark haired boys looking ready to kill the redhead in front of them stepped back a good six feet.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and could already tell he wasn't able to hold back any longer and was really going to harm their new friend, so he thought of a quick plan he knew would work "Sasuke please calm down" he said hugging Sasuke from behind, "please just put him down I'm fine really, look at me Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at the teen still trying to get out of his grip, refusing to look at the blonde.

"Naruto what he did was wrong and he needs to get punished" Sasuke said trying to reason with him,

"He's been punished enough, please just stop" Naruto said in a more demanding tone, sending shivers down his teammates spine.

Meanwhile over by the bushes, no one noticed the bag shaking as if something was trying to get out.

Sasuke realizing he was still on a mission and was overstepping his leader, let kukai fall to his knees.

He turned to apologize to Naruto but stopped now standing in front of him was his crush, with his shirt still open revealing to everyone there his god like body.

"Naruto you shirt is kind of open" Ikuto said trying not to drool or stare too much. **"Don't rape, don't rape,"** he mentally yelled at himself.

"Oh yeah, thanks" Naruto said trying to re-button his shirt with a pout on his face the whole time.

After a few more attempts all ending in failure and pant tightening Tadase walk over to him, "Let me help," he said straightening out the other blondes shirt but stopped after opening it and gasped, "Where did you get that?" making the others looked over at Naruto.

Everyone but Sasuke's eyes doubled in size when they saw a large scar, it started from his left collarbone and went diagonally across his body going farther than what his pants would allow them to see.

"Oh I uhm…" He said trying to come up with a reason that did not involve him being almost killed everyday of his life, "I was climbing a tree… and I uhm fell?" looking around it was clear no one believed him.

"**Why does no one believe me?"** he thought, **"I did fall out of the tree, it may have been for a different reason but I did fall"**

"Not that you don't have a great body and all" Utau said looking at Naruto and giving him a smile showing she knew he didn't want to talk about the scar "but are you going to show us your Chara?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" He said going to grab his eggs, Sasuke doing the same.

"Wow you have three eggs," Kukai said still looking a little pale,

"That's the same as Amu"

"What's the same as me?" the pinked haired girl followed by her Chara's asked walking towards them her hand on her hip, and pushing out her chest to make her small A cup look bigger but before she got her answer the ground started shaking and a beastly howl was heard.

"Great Sakura's awake," Naruto whispered looking a little worried,

"What was that?" Nadeshiko asked standing next to him

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto I want a word with you" the she bitch screamed,

"Sure why not Sakura-chan?" he said with a fake smile, **"What the hell does she want?"** "I have to talk with you anyways"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and when the dark haired boy nodded his head, the Blonde followed the banshee.

"Shut up and just follow me!" she demanded.

They walked to a secluded area on the school grounds, unaware one of the eggs in Naruto's bag was shaking violently as if it knew something was going to happen.

Sitting down on the middle of a bench Sakura looked at Naruto with so much hatred, you could feel it in the air

"I want you to stay away from MY Sasuke, Ikuto, and Kukai,"

She said not noticing Naruto clench his fist,

"They clearly like me and all you do is screw it up!"

The girl still ranting did not notice Naruto chakra level rising and his eyes growing sharper and more dangerous,

"You're a nothing, a burden, a failure, and I don't know how you made ANBU captain!" Sakura continued paying no attention to her captain features. "No one loves you, no one ever will I want you to understand your place in life and stay away from me!"

Naruto was losing control of his emotional mask quickly letting his anger show and letting his chakra leak out of him.

"Haruno!" Naruto growled with so much hatred and power that it made the pink haired girl freeze.

Sasuke could feel Naruto's rage and felt his chakra spike,

"What did she do?" he thought but before he could go look the egg with the chains and lock flew out of Naruto's bag and in a blood red light shot out to where its owner was.

"Haruno-san, you do know who you're talking to right?" Naruto said his voice laced with hatred and fury.

"Uhm" was all she could say before she looked at him and standing before her was the class clown.

The boy everyone called a monster.

The boy no one cared for or loved.

The boy that was always trying to get attention no matter if it was good or bad.

But above all else,

The boy who no matter how many times she rejected or punched him, he asked her on a date daily with a large smile and blue eyes that could put the sky to shame.

The eyes that always looked so beautiful to her but she could never admit and she ruined it, his cold eyes now almost a dead ocean color were glaring at her filled with uncontrollable anger, hatred, and a small hint of sadness.

It scared her, everything she thought she knew about her teammate was gone and in its place was an ANBU captain that looked ready to finish off an enemy.

"Do you want to know something Haruno-san?" he spat her name with disgust moving closer to her, "Before we left for this mission I asked Baa-chan something. Do you want to know what I asked?"

Sakura nodded her head in fear of her voice failing her.

"Why was Haruno-san assigned to this mission, I don't think she is capable of getting her head out of her ass long enough to even save her own life." Naruto said pacing back and forth still close to her so she could not escape even if she was able to walk.

"Haruno-san I as you captain hereby remove you from this mission and revoke your title as ANBU"

"What you can't do that!" Sakura screamed growing a pair.

"Actually I can I'm the captain of this mission and you superior in ANBU rank" he said standing his ground.

"I refuse to leave, MY Sasuke will back me up on this," She yelled as the other's burst through the trees, not looking at Naruto or Sakura but above Naruto's shoulder.

They soon realized he hadn't even noticed his egg was there.

(A/N he's so dense its cute)

*Clink, Clink, Crack* (A/N the sounds of chains letting go and egg cracking)

"_**Kit punch her and put her in her place, she can't talk to you like that,"**_ a voice said making Naruto jump.

"**Sounds good enough to me,**" he thought "Haruno-san you will listen to me! I am your commanding officer!" he yelled punching her in the face, knocking her out cold.

"Kakashi" Naruto said calling the older man to his side.  
>"Let me guess she stepped out of line?" he asked trying to hold back a chuckle but stopped "you want to take her back don't you," he sighed looking over to the blonde after getting no reply from his first question.<p>

"I would also like you to give this message to Tsunade-sama as well" He said his ANBU captain tone still present, "You are not to return until you receive a reply and fulfill what is asked of you"

"Of course Fox" Kakashi chuckled he always found it weird when Naruto acted like a leader but it was a good weird.

Kakashi picked up the pink woman as if she traitor "Well I'll be off oh and Naruto, you might want to look over you left shoulder" he said pointing before he made a few hand signs and stepped through the portal that appeared before him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"**_

Everyone yelled at once making Naruto cover his sensitive ears,

"Naruto what happened?" Sasuke asked coming over and standing next to his blonde teammate,

"Sakura was being… well herself so I removed her form the mission and revoked her ANBU title" Naruto said as if it was nothing, forgetting that their friends were surrounding them.

"What the hell just happened, and what do you mean by mission?"

Ikuto said grabbing Naruto's shoulder turning him towards him,

"Better question Naruto is that you Chara?"

They all soon focused on the tiny fox-like Chara floating around Naruto's head,

"First of all Sasuke and I are Ninja from the hidden leaf village Konaha. We were assigned a mission by our Hokage or our village leader from the school principle to watch over a student here that is in danger." Naruto said switching back to ANBU mode,

But what happened with the uhm what's her face?" Kukai asked starring at Naruto's body and not his face.

"Sakura put our mission in jeopardy by being conceited and only caring about being a fangirl" the blonde replied "I have sent her back home and removed her rank. Kakashi will be bringing a replacement" Naruto said starting to come back to his bubbly self "and he might just kill me when he gets back, and yes I do believe that's my Chara" as he finished their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"So wait you're ninjas?" Utau asked being the first to come back to reality,

"Hn" Sasuke grunted looking at Naruto's Chara "Dobe how long are you going to ignore him?"

"I'm not ignoring him I'm just waiting for the fur ball to come down here" he said smirking, standing next to him Sasuke heard him counting down from three and could already guess what he was waiting for.

And as he said one the Chara flew down straight at Naruto,

"_**WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FUR BALL!"**_

The Chara yelled in Naruto's face getting his claws ready for the response.

"And here I thought you were loud when you were inside of me" The blonde said looking in the eyes of his old friend,

"I guess this is the reason I haven't heard from you in a while Kyuu?"

"_**You guess is as good as mine, I thought you were just ignoring me at first but I wasn't able to contact you at all no matter how hard I tried"**_ Kyuu said sounding angry,

"Did you miss me?" Naruto said smirking, he jumped at Kyuu and hugged him to his chest gently as not to hurt his tiny friend, "If it makes a difference I missed you," He said so only the red fox-like Chara could hear, getting a purr in return.

"Wait this is Kyuubi No Kitsune?" Sasuke asked, "Isn't the nine tails supposed to be sealed inside of you?

"Yep/_**Yep" **_Kyuu and Naruto said at the same time still cuddling,__

"**Must not rip off his clothes bend him over and..."**

(A/N sorry rated T not M)

The three boys with tighter pants mentally yelled at themselves.

"Uhm Naruto you might want to watch what your doing" Nagihiko said with a small chuckle, "Don't want to get attacked by hormone driven boys do you?"

"What do you mean Nagi? Naruto asked with pure innocence written all over his face, **"Does he really think I don't know what I'm doing?"**

"You're so cute!" the male twin squealed glomping the adorable blonde.

"Hey what are you..." Naruto tried to say,

"You make me want to!" but instead of finishing his thought aloud he kissed Naruto making the boy squeak.

Sasuke hearing his Dobe making girly noises looked over in his direction and noticed that Ikuto and kukai both in Chara mode were trying to get to Nagihiko, while his sister who was also in Chara mode was holding their shirts keeping them in place as if it was nothing.

"What are you two doing?" he asked confused, **"Note to self never piss off Nadeshiko" **

"He kissed him!" they both yelled.

Naruto sitting on the ground behind Nagihiko was trying to get away without him the others noticing, **"I'm such an idiot, I didn't think he liked me too" **he thought, looking over at Kyuu he had a great idea **"what if I did a Chara change?"**

"Kyuu Chara change with me now!" Naruto yelled,

"_**Sure thing kit"**_ Kyuu said floating over to him.

Everyone was watching Naruto waiting to see what was going to happen when a pair of fox ears popped out of his hair and nine fluffy tails appeared from behind him, the only thing running through their minds was **"CUTE!"**

"Naruto you look so cute!" Amu said running up and hug... tackled him, making him scream and fall on his ass with her on top of him.

Ikuto cleared his throat trying to get their attention while Sasuke dragged his Dobe out from the clutches of the pink women,

"So uhm how do I look?" the blonde asked looking away embarrassed because everyone was looking him up and down as if he was a piece of meat. (A/N if only he knew)

"You look good enough to eat" Kukai said licking his lips, he walked up to the fox boy and whispered in his ear making sure to just barely touch it "In fact how about you come over and I can make you purr". Naruto let out a small moan from the sensation on his sensitive ear, when he heard the sound that came out of him his face turned a bright red.

"If you wanted to die so badly you could have asked," Sasuke growled his eyes red and sparks coming from his hand, everyone stepped back from the ninja knowing they could not and did not intend to stop him.

"S-stop p-please" Naruto tried to say without moaning his whole face a deep red now from the unwanted stimulation to his ear,

"Why should I stop you look like your enjoying this" he said seductively running one hand down Naruto's body until he got to the blondes pants and the other stroking one of his tails getting a satisfying moan in response.

"You keep telling me to stop but this," Kukai said grabbing the other boys arousal through his pants "is telling me to keep going."

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs running at the red head molesting his crush,

"Sasuke wait! I'm right here," Naruto said grabbing him from behind. Sasuke looked between the boy holding him and the one being violated a few times before it hit him,

"Is that a shadow clone?" he asked feeling stupid that he could not tell the difference between the real Naruto and the fake.

Naruto laughed and nodded his head,

"I can't wait to see his face when it disappears, the only problem is I get the memories of the clone," he said with a small blush.

Sasuke looked over at Kukai and the clone just as it burst into a cloud of smoke,

"When you said you get the memory did you mean that you will feel what it felt?" he asked looking at the blonde fox next to him.

Naruto had closed his eyes when he heard the clone disappear, and felt his body starting to heat up as the memory of the clone came rushing to him. He felt all the touches the breath in his ear as if it was happening to him, he felt his pants start to tighten and was trying to hold back the moan that was caught in his throat.

"Sa-suke" the fox boy finally moaned, "He-help m-me" Sasuke was mesmerized by the boy his ear's were laid back, his tails were curling and swaying back and forth. His entire face was red and he was panting and sweating but the thing that made Sasuke's mind turn to mush was that the blonde was moaning his name over and over again.

Sasuke did not know if he should take him there or bring him somewhere more privet but he had to do it fast or one of the other boys would get him.

"_**Hey Duck butt you better not be thinking or ravishing my little kit!" **_Kyuu yelled floating over to the blonde trying to keep others away,_** "I don't think he would want to talk to you if you just jumped him after he was violated"**_

Sasuke started walking to the blonde that was on the ground still dazed from the immense pleasure that was coursing through him,

"If I don't do something they will," Sasuke growled pointing at the three boys looking ready to pounce on his Dobe.

"_**You don't need to worry about them, we'll hold them back" **_called all the Chara_** "what you need to do is help Naruto"**_

The Chara were working on holding the hormonal teens back while the girls and Tadase Chara transformed into Amulet Dia, Yamato Maihime, and Platinum Royale to help Sasuke get Naruto away.

"Sasuke we need to get Naruto home, where do you live?" Tadase asked using Holy Crown to block the sex driven boy's path to them as they ran towards the ninjas place.

"Thank you for bringing him to me" Ikuto said jumping in front of them grabbing for Naruto who was in Sasuke's arms,

"I do not think so!" Sasuke yelled punching Ikuto square in the face.

"Fine than I guess we have to get serious, Yoru!" Ikuto jumped into the air as he Chara transformed into Seven Seas Treasure.

(A/N he is SEXY)

"Keep going we'll hold him off" Amu said holding up a globe looking thing, "Twinkle Shield" she yelled making stars and gold shimmering light fly out of the globe making a shield around them.

"I hope that's not all you have, Emerald line!" The sexy pirate yelled slicing right through the shield but was stopped as she kept using it.

"Forget about us?" Kukai asked Chara transformed as Sky Jack, with Nagihiko right behind him Chara transformed as Beat Jumper.

"I say we get serious about our little fox, don't you agree?" Nagihiko asked the red head,

"Let's do this!" Kukai yelled speeding up with his skateboard.

"Dance of The Cherry Blossoms" Nadeshiko called out while cherry blossoms floated around her as she danced, making the two boys stop almost as if they were under hypnoses.

"Keep going we have everything under control" Amu yelled switching from Amulet Dia to Amulet Heart using her heart rod as a blocker against Ikuto's sword.

Sasuke and Tadase had gotten Naruto to the main gate of the school when a few people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds appeared in front of them.

"We'll be taking him if you don't mind" the only thing going through Sasuke's mind was **"Shit!"**

A/N's

Yes I did just end with a cliffy and yes Naruto is still sexually aroused …. Poor Sasuke he must really hate me right now…

I realize it took me a while to get this up and I have only finished one of my drawings (didn't color it yet and haven't posted it yet) and I'm making a lot of (VERY GOOD) excuses but….. I'M SORRY!

Please don't hate me I didn't just give up on this I'm still writing just have a little writers block so hit me with a brick and the block will hopefully explode haha

review please and thank you


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY GOSH finally the forth chapter it did take a bit but its here :D  
>I actually didn't have a computer for a while my moms dinosaur died. Such a sad time no anime or manga D: I almost died!<br>but I'm all good now in this chapter something might just surprise you cause I did it on a whim hope you don't mind...  
>it might get really sucky at times so i'm sorry<br>yeah I hate me to its okay. The third chapter I forgot to title its called **"down on luck but still sexy"** SOO because I have decided I'm going to give a response from now on :D  
><strong>Sanao Mikaru: <strong>I don't think Naruto would be mad but he would still want to kick Sasuke's butt because he wants to get him without someone else trying to "rape" him (he liked it) and thank you for reading and reviewing my story so far it gives me more motivation to write :D **yaoilover456: **I'm sorry I took forever to update but thanks for reviewing and showing me you cared to read the next chapter :)  
><strong>K-chans kisses:<strong> I'm glad you enjoyed my story and I hope its not an inconvenience that it took so long to get a new chapter, and I was laughing a lot writing it I had to stop several times just to catch my breath after rereading it :) **Selene Abernathy:** I guess I can ;) he would be fun a little OOC though hope you don' mind still perverted as ever though :3 and thanks for reviewing :3 **Nemii:**thank you and I wos working twice as hard after reading your review :) DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Shugo Chara or Naruto but if I did so many sexi boys... and the show wouldn't be allowed on TV ;)  
>"But you like it" talking <em>"But you like it"<em> Jutsu/Chara moves names **"But you like it"** thoughts _**"But you like it"**_ Demon/Chara (that's my sexy voice) Chapter 4: I saw this coming ** (Small recap)**

Sasuke and Tadase had gotten Naruto to the main gate of the school when a few people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds appeared in front of them.

"We'll be taking him if you don't mind" the only thing going through Sasuke's mind was **"**Shit!**"**

**(End recap)**

"Watch your language little brother"

Sasuke had not realized it until one of them spoke that he had thought out loud, the cloaked figure that had spoken had long black hair tied low on the nape of his neck with his bangs framing his face, his red eyes staring the two boys down where unreadable like his facial expression, it made them shiver.

"Sasuke who are they and more importantly why do they want Naruto?" Tadase whispered scared for their lives.

"He is a traitor and my older brother Itachi" Sasuke spit out the name in disgust, "And they.." he said pointing "are the Akatsuki"

"hand over the fox boy un" said an Akatsuki member with blonde hair half pulled into a high ponytail with his bangs covering the left half of his face.

"**Wheres Kakashi when we need him?" **the dark haired ninja thought,

"Deidara calm down we need to find the other boy too" said a blue shark looking man his teeth clenched showing he was annoyed.

"Oh oh Kisame pick me Tobi can do it let Tobi do it I can answer it! Its ahhh uhm..." (A/N insert little memory dance and butt wiggle) everyone just stared at the man with the orange swirling mask that had only one eye hole, "Tobi forgot" (A/N Tobi FTW)

"You idiot! Just go look for the Ex-Easter brat un" Deidara yelled kicking him. While the other Akatsuki members watched the blonde and the idiot argue, the rest of the kids showed up at the gate.

"Why are you still here, we finally got them calmed down." Amu yelled not realizing the situation and drawing attention to herself.  
>"Sasuke whats going on who are they?" Ikuto asked,<p>

"_**They are the Akatsuki,"**_ Kyuu said trying to keep his eyes on them _**"and their here for Naruto... and you"**_  
>Ikuto froze not knowing what to do <strong>"Their here for me?" <strong>he thought.

"Speaking of the Ex-Easter brat un" Deidara said holding out his hands showing the frighted students the mouths that were spitting out clay spiders.  
>"Everyone get down!" Sasuke yelled covering Naruto from the explosions.<p>

"Sasuke we need to protect them" Naruto said trying to sit up,

"You are in no condition to fight" Sasuke tried to argue but was pushed out of the way by a no longer sexed up blonde. "But you were just.." he tried to say but Naruto cut him off

"I thought of bushy brows in a bikini..." the blonde fox said with a laugh, "worked so good its scary"

The ninjas and all their friends were all standing ready to fight with the strange men,

"So whats the plan Captain Dobe" said Sasuke smirking when said boy twitched.

Naruto was still thinking of a plan to get his friends away unharmed, he and Sasuke would have no issue holding their own but he wasn't so sure about the others. **"Ikuto shows potential, but Amu is probably going to get killed.."**

"_**I think you should help everyone its the right thing to do" **_came a voice from above Sasuke's head, it was his pale pink egg *Crack*

"_**H-hello my n-name is **__**Yawarakai Hanashi but p-please call m-me H-Hana, it is n-nice to meet you"**_(A/N it is a boy!) The Chara said blushing trying to hide behind Sasuke. _**"I-I guess w-we should **__**C-Chara change?"**_  
>Sasuke stood there as a ribbon appeared in his hair, his nails turned black with small pink skulls on them, and a pink tutu came out from under his shirt ( AN I had to xD and this is only Chara change ;3 )

"Looking cute duck-butt" Ikuto whistled smacking Sasuke's ass, "cute here to"  
>"I-I am g-going to k-kill you" Sasuke red faced stuttered taking the ribbon out of his hair which started stretching and turned into a whip.<p>

"So your attack is seduction? I like" Ikuto smirked running from Sasuke, **"just got to get him mad and get him to attack them"** he thought. (A/N yes he planned it..)

Sasuke tried to whip Ikuto but missed and hit the shark looking Akatsuki in the face  
>"Ouch you son of..." before he could finish ribbons appeared all over him tying him up, making it imposable for him to move.<p>

Sasuke looked over at Kisame and smirked "This might not be so bad" 

(back to actual story)  
>"Naruto you will come with us and that Ex-Easter boy to" Itachi said calm as always<p>

"And if we refuse?" The blonde fox growled on all fours ready to attack,

"Than you leave us no choice" the older Uchiha said looking over at the idiot "Tobi you know what to do" said man only giggled and ran off in a girly fashion showing he heard the order "Why am I stuck with such idiot's"

When the Akatsuki members had left Itachi and Naruto alone to fight the others Itachi smiled

"It's been a long time since we last spoke, how are you?" he said moving out of view from others and sitting down.

"Well I've been worst" Naruto chuckled "I think it about time you told Sasuke that you did not kill them?" he said now serious "I know he will listen to you, he still cares about you so much"

Itachi let his smile fall and you could see all the emotions he was trying to hold back just crash, Naruto knew that the man hated lying to his only family and if he could tell Sasuke himself he would but Itachi had to be the on to do it.

"Itachi please let me get Sasuke he will understand I promise" Naruto pleaded, the older man looked into the blondes eyes and could see nothing but sincerity,

"Fine get my little brother"

(back with the idiots)  
>"Ikuto get back here" Sasuke yelled still chasing the cat that was now Chara transformed into seven seas treasure,<p>

"Catch me if you can Sasu-Chan!" Ikuto laughed as the whip missed him by and inch, **"He's getting better with his aim" **

"I am getting sick of these brats un" Deidara growled as Kisame finally freed himself,

"Where is Tobi?" asked Kisame looking around for the idiot when behind a tree he saw Tobi shaking his butt and giggling, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Itachi told me to help you guys but your so rough that I'm scared of you big strong men" (A/N I LOVE TOBI X3)

"Hey freak" Amu yelled at Deidara "are you a man or woman?"  
>Deidara twitched, "Did you just say I was a woman! I WILL KILL YOU PINKY!" he yelled making a giant clay bird.<br>Amu Chara transformed into amulet heart and flew off towards Kukai who had a bunch of soccer balls

and was waiting for the Akatsuki member to come closer to him.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Kukai yelled as he fired all the soccer balls at Deidara, who

did not have enough time to figure out what was happening when his bird blew up and he fell to the ground "Ouch that hurt un"

"Nadeshiko get the weird one doing some kind of dance over there" Nagihiko yelled trying to stop Sasuke from killing Ikuto, however Sasuke was evading all his attempts while Ikuto was still running around like a mad man.

"Utau how is it on your side" Ikuto asked running by her,

"I can't find Naruto!" she said concerned, "I don't see that long haired guy either"

"WHAT?" Ikuto and Sasuke yelled both stopping **"Whats he doing to my Dobe/Fox" **they both thought.

Over with Itachi and Naruto the blonde had just walked away so the taller male finally relaxed completely he was finally able to get the weight off his chest, he might even get his brother to forgive him its all he could hope for but he did have his doubts.

"**What if he wont listen, or he still hates me after knowing the truth?"** Itachi kept asking himself over and over again, until he became alert when the bushes rustled "Who is there!" he said in a demanding tone.

"Wait its just me" Tadase said moving out from the bushes, " I heard everything, I am sorry I did not mean to eavesdrop but I was concerned about my friends" the young blonde said looking at his feet.

Tadase had been in the bushes since the two ninjas walked out of sight to talk he noticed right away that Itachi didn't mean anyone harm, his only problem was he just didn't find a chance to make his presence known until now.

"It is fine" Itachi smiled, "I am just glad your not one of them, they would have ruined everything" 

"**I wonder where Sasuke is?"** Naruto thought walking around with Kyuu,

"**Beats me" **

"**Wait I can hear your thoughts again!"** Naruto stopped and looked at his friend with the largest smile he has had since being on this mission. Naruto had been scared that their lack of connection was permanent but hearing Kyuu's voice gave him more courage, and someone to talk to about his problems that he knew would always point him in the right direction.

"**Kyuu do you think I'm doing the right thing?"** he asked  
><strong>"I don't know Kit but if you think its right I say go for it." <strong>Kyuu told him,

"Okay lets do this!" yelled the now certain blonde fox as he ran to try and find his Emo kid.

(finally he finds him)

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled coming to a quick halt after looking at the situation,

Kisame was tied and covered with ribbons on the ground being poked by Tobi, while Nadeshiko was trying to attack him but kept getting avoided without Tobi even lifting a finger. (A/N other then poking Kisame XD)

Kukai and Amu were running from Deidara and his clay spiders, and bird and would occasionally stop to kick a soccer ball or two hitting him in the face, making him bitch and cuss and make bigger spiders.

Nagihiko was laying on the ground panting from running after the two dark haired boys that were still going at it, Naruto couldn't hold his laugh any longer his friends and enemy's looked ridiculous he fell t the ground trying to catch his breath.

When Naruto finally caught his breath and stood up everyone was staring at him like he had two heads,

"Where were you?" Utau yelled running up to him "I've been trying to find you for the past half hour.."

"Oh about that I had some business..? The blonde said scratching his head, "Sasuke I need you to stop what your doing and come with me!"

At his captions tone of voice Sasuke followed without question until they were out of sight, "Whats this about?" was his only question.

"I'll tell you but only if you promise not to freak out and listen to the whole thing, and I clear?" The blonde smiled after getting a nod, "Well you not going to be happy about it but I can tell you what your about to hear is the real story of your clans death."

Sasuke stopped walking and froze, what was his Dobe talking about Itachi killed his clan he saw him do it. He felt like a weight was forming in his heart,

"**maybe I heard him wrong, yeah that's it."** he tried convincing himself but before he could finish contemplating he had already started running towards where the blonde went.

When Sasuke arrived he couldn't believe what he saw his brother smiling with Tadase who was having a normal conversation without fear or hesitation, was this really the person he hated and spent his life trying to get his revenge on?

"Hey I brought him like I said." Naruto said walking over to the two, "I'm sorry Tadase but this is a ninja matter only can you go help the others?"

"You knew I was here?" Tadase asked confused, "He didn't even realize I was here" He said pointing at the dark haired man looking away sheepishly.

"Its because he is getting old" Naruto said sticking his tongue out at the older male who growled out,

"Watch it blondie" making Naruto laugh. He looked over at Sasuke trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Sasuke was still just standing there not knowing weather to believe what he saw or just attack him like he always planned to, "What is going on here?" he finally asked making his brother look at him for the first time since he arrived.

"I was planing to wait a little longer to do this but Naruto convinced me to do it now" he started looking at the ground, "I didn't kill our clan..it was" but before he could finish what he was saying Sasuke jumped him.

"Sasuke what did I say abo... uhm" Naruto stopped yelling to notice Sasuke was hugging a shocked Itachi, "

"I knew it, I believed so hard that it wasn't you that did it" Sasuke yelled with tears in his eyes still shocking Itachi.

"Uhm I don't know what to say but for now can you get off me" The older of the two asked now on the ground with a crying brother on his lap, "I'm glad you don't hate me but I would like to finish if you don't mind"

Sasuke got up off his lap and wiped his face trying to make it look like he wasn't being a sissy,

and sat in front of his brother still on the ground looking ready to listen to everything his brother was going to tell him.

"So as I was saying I did not kill the clan but I know who did that is why I was marked as a traitor, the one that killed the clan and kicked me out of the village was Danzo."

(A/N I know big shocker right)

"But he is dead, the Hokage took him out when he tried to kill Naruto"

Naruto nodded in agreement because well he was there that night, and could still feel the pain in his chest where he was stabbed.

(A/N dont worry im not going to get into it)

"If you talk to the Hokage I bet she could have your name cleared and let you return to the village" Sasuke said looking hopeful,

"I agree when Kakashi gets back we will talk with him on the matter but for now, we need to deal with the idiots over there" Naruto said pointing over to said idiots still running around.

"I wonder where Foxy went with Duck-Butt" Ikuto said looking at his sister,

"I don't know but we have other things to worry about, you go help the twins and ill help Amu and Kukai" Utau said before she went to help.

Not much had changed with the situation except that Kisame had gotten free and he looked hilarious fighting Tadase still covered head to toe in ribbons, Tobi was still prancing around avoiding Nagihiko and Nadeshiko and now Ikuto that had joined them.

Deidara was just about to make another clay bird when Utau shoved him face first into a soccer ball,

"Nice shot!" Kukai yelled giving Amu a high five.

Tadase had avoided another swing from Kisame's weird sword when he saw a few heads start to appear over in the bushes he quickly jumped and using his staff yelled "Holy Crown!" making it easy or him to get away.

"Hey guys over here" Tadase yelled for his friends, when all of them were there he started talking in a hushed tone "When Naruto gets here don't attack Sasuke's brother he is not bad" just loud enough for them to hear.

"What do you mean he wanted to take Naruto and Ikuto with him!" Amu yelled before Utau covered her mouth,

"Hush, We aren't whispering for nothing" she said still covering the girls mouth.

"Just do what we _**say without arguing!" **_Kiseki and Tadase ordered also talking to the rest of the Chara's that were starting to agree with Amu,

"What are you guys talking about?" a voice behind the group said menacingly,

"Looks like your planing something un" Said another voice.

"Guys get out of there!" Naruto yelled attacking with a giant claw, (A/N its like Ikuto's but red) "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah were fine thanks Naruto" Tadase said brushing his pants off, "Now what are we supposed to do about them?" he said looking over at the Akatsuki that were ready to fight.

"We need to come up with a plan." Said Itachi who was getting odd looks from the cloaked men,

"What are you doing Itachi?" Kisame growling, "Were supposed to catch them not become friends!"

"I agree un" Deidara nodded, "What about you Tobi... wheres Tobi?"

"Trol-la-la la-la its a butterfly" (A/N TROLL)

After everyone stopped caring about the idiot a weird noise was heard over by the bushes,

"NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Guess Kakashi is back.." Naruto said scratching the back of his head chuckling.

"Dobe what did you do? Sasuke asked staring at the bushes where Kakashi was glaring but stopped when he noticed the others. The group behind him still covered by the bush,

(A/N if you can guess you get a Taco)

"Hello Dickless did we arrive at a bad time"

"So troublesome"

"Good boy Akamaru calm down"

"Naruto are you hurt anywhere"

(A/N) Whew finally done it's a little short but I wanted to end it here. :D

just because I posted this chapter does not mean there wont be more ninja coming in this is just what I have for now hope you guys like it cause I worked hard to get it up. If you guys want something special to happen next chapter review it and ill try my best it is going to take a little bit for another chapter cause I wil do it during my next vacation which is in a week but I do have other things to do so I will try my best love you guys haters and flames are accepted I mean there great for taco making.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was able to draw two of the charas :D! links on profile. (if you want to draw what you think the others will look like review or PM me the link of it).**

And here is another chapter for my sadly put together story that people seem to like cause my email is like so and so added to favorite or follow but not many reviews so sad :'( but its okay cause I love you guys.

oh and I'm having issues with the story the plot bunny has hopped away so if you personally want the story to go somewhere please tell me so I can make this story enjoyable for you. Amazingly parings are not fully decided yet and Naruto could be with any of the guys so tell me your wishes.

I'm going to be a hermit anyways ;3 I realize I take a while to write but as I said the plot bunny hopped away.

I just realized I'm a big dumb dumb the stab that Naruto got was supposed to be connected to his scar in the earlier chapters so ignore the stab and just think slashed yeah cause I'm a genius.

So everyone knows how the little boy Hikaru is the one running Easter but in my fic its not him its... never going to be relieved :P yup that is what I decided.

I was wondering if someone wanted to cowrite with me on this story because I have noticed that you guys seem to like it and im having a hard time writing it. If you do PM me I would really appreciate it. Give me ideas on what your gonna write cause well its still my story...

to my reviewers. P.S. If your review only says update soon I am not going to comment I will just write your name.

**Sanao Mikaru :** haha I loved you review I am sorry for the mental image of lee but for your **YOUTHFULNESS** I give you a taco :D *insert sunset here* I love Tobi he is a bad ass! your review wasn't to long it was awesome I had my sister read it to and she loved it I was laughing so hard reading some of it and I wont tire from your reviews because you give me motivation to write more and get better at what I like doing (this is kind of long sorry) I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**K-chan's Kisses :** thank you very much that is so nice I almost started crying cause I was so touched no really no sarcasm here just a very touched individual :3 hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I guess they can come in some time probably when things heat up ;3 (fighting wise duhh lol ) hinata not so sure shes like sakura in my book not useless but annoying.. sorry if you like her.

**Wolfydies :** thanks for the encouragement hope you like this chapter.

**Shadowhawk88 : **Sorry I never got back to you I tried buy my laptop wouldnt let me send a message, I hope you like this chapter if not im sorry.

**Guest : **thanks for reviewing I wish you had a name im glad you like my story. Hope you like this chapter.

**SaiZ3overkill : **Holds Sakura down GET HER :D mwahahahah!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or Shugo Chara but every night I wish and pray to wake up to a sexy man orgy ;3 (don't we all).

"I am a sexy fox!" talking.

_"I am a sexy fox!"_ Jutsu/Chara moves names. **"I am a sexy fox!"** thoughts. _**"I am a sexy fox!"**_Demon/Chara (that's my sexy voice).

Chapter 5: Cause tails are cute.

(Tiny recap cause I like them).

"NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Guess Kakashi is back.." Naruto said scratching the back of his head chuckling.

"Dobe what did you do? Sasuke asked staring at the bushes where Kakashi was glaring but looked up when he noticed the others. The group behind him still covered by the bush,

"Hello Dickless did we arrive at a bad time"

"So troublesome"

"Good boy Akamaru calm down"

"Naruto are you hurt anywhere"

(End tiny recap that I like)

Standing next to a fuming Kakashi was Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Iruka.

"Hi Kakashi" Naruto said still chuckling "How was your trip?"

"Don't even speak, once this is over with I'm killing you!" he growled,

"**Guess he didn't like my... gift"** Naruto smirked to himself.

When everyone was together he told them the plan that he had just come up with."Lets finish this, leave the fighting to the professionals" Naruto said getting ready to fight, "Okay I want everyone to fight in groups, "Kiba and Shikamaru make sure to keep them safe" he said pointing at the group of non-ninjas.

"Troublesome but okay." Shikamaru said walking with Kiba getting the small group out of harms way.

"Next group Iruka and Kakashi you guys have Kisame" Naruto said going to the next group, "Sai and Itachi you have Deidara"

The groups already named were engaging in fights while Shikamaru and Kiba were out of sight.

"and Sasuke your with me, we have the idiot hiding behind the tree"

"how do we deal with that thing?" Sasuke asked looking at said thing.

"HII FOXY-CHAN! HII DUCKY-CHAN!" Toby yelled from behind the tree, "or are you a Chicken-Chan? Uhm fancy sir wearing a skirt are you a duck or chicken? (A/N I think he's serious)

Sasuke was standing there shaking you could almost see his face getting redder from rage and embarrassment, "I think I might just kill him" he growled grabbing a few kunai and his whip before rushing in to fight Tobi with Naruto right behind him.

"..." Naruto just stared at the boy running after Tobi, yelling for him to stop so he can kill him.

"Guess I should help"

Naruto ran in front of Tobi, his hand extended with a giant red paw (A/N it looks like Ikuto's but its on fire) he slammed the paw down on the mask wearing man only for it to go through him.

"**...What the hell?!"** both boy thought jumping back.

Naruto looked at the Raven and in silent agreement both attacked the man only to pass right through him again, they kept attacking him when they thought they had found opening's just to faze through him again and again.

"**Think Naruto think!"** he yelled in his head pulling on one of his tail in the process making him yelp.

Sasuke looked at the blonde and almost laughed when he heard the yelp, **"So cute"** he thought,

"**Crap Think Sasuke we need to figure this guy out".**

"Why are you so mean to Tobi?" the masked man asked with anime tears running down his one eye hole, "Tobi only want to play with the little fox and ducky". (A/N I can see this in my head O.O)

-_-_Kakashi & Iruka Fight_-_-

"Iruka don't let his sword touch you it drains your chakra" Kakashi said avoiding another swing of the giant sword,

Iruka was dodging a clone's sword when he threw his kunai into it's head dispersing it in a puddle of water.

"I didn't plan to get hit in the first place" Iruka sighed jumping out of the way of another clone,

they just kept coming no mater how many times he cut them down.

"**Hmm he shouldn't be able to make so many clones while fighting Kakashi" **The man thought, he swept his right foot kicking two more clones into puddles when he heard a weird noise from the bushes.

Out of the bushes flew several black egg with white X's on them, the two ninja felt the enormous energy coming from them figuring that was where Kisame was getting the chakra from.

"what are they I can feel so many strong emotions from them" Iruka yelled,

"Oh those things" Kisame laughed and stopped attacking, "just some X egg's from useless people that gave up their hopes and dreams"

"What do you mean?!" Kakashi demanded beside Iruka, who was still looking at the black egg's .

"**these are dream's people gave up on?" **Iruka thought sadly, **"I wish we could do something for them"**

"_**IT'S NO USE!" **_one of the eggs screamed, (A/N I dont remember in the anime/manga if they spoke, but in my fic they do)

"_**I CAN'T DO IT RIGHT!" **_another screamed,

"What's going on?!" Kakashi yelled pulling the other out of the way from the attacking egg's.

-_-_Kiba & Shikamaru & Students_-_-

"_**IT'S NO USE!"**_

"_**I CAN'T DO IT RIGHT!"**_

*CRASH*

"What was that?!" Tadase said looking in the direction of the all the noise.

"_**There are X egg's over there Ikuto-nyaa" **_Yoru said sitting on Ikuto's shoulder,

"**We need to help them"** the boy thought, **"They cant save X egg's without Chara"**

"Uhm..." Utau started gaining the ninja's attention, "we need to go help your friends, they can't take on X eggs without a Chara's help"

"Naruto said to keep you out of danger we can't let you leave" Shikamaru said flatly.

"But you don't understand" Kukai yelled, "If they try to fight them they could break"

"That's a bad thing?" Kiba asked petting Akamaru, "If something attacks you, you should break it right?"

"X egg's are lost dreams" Tadase said still looking in the direction of the noise, "If we purify them they return to their owner's"

"Troublesome, fine lets go half of you go with him and half with me" Shikamaru said walking off towards Sai and Itachi's direction, "There might be some one the other side too"

-_-_Sai & Itachi Fight_-_-

"Is that all you got un" The blonde yelled flying on the back of a large Clay bird,

"Deidara I already told you I don't want to fight" Itachi said looking bored, "we both know you wont win so you might as well give up and join us"

Deidara was silent for a few minutes, While Sai was flying below hoping the silence was in their favor.

"Tachi you always know me to well un" he said his clay bird bursting while he jumped at the tall Raven, (A/N who saw this coming?)

"Don't call me that" Itachi said pulling the others hair, "I'm glad Naruto sent me your way or you would have had to play the bad guy"

Itachi gave a quick kiss on the blondes forehead before he pulled away to look at the tree's, from behind several trees 15 black eggs with white X's appeared.

A/N-

I. Did. It. AHHHHHHHH holy crap its not as long as my other chapters but its enough to make me happy :) this is my shortest chapter...

did anyone see that coming ? Deidara and Itachi X3 love it.

Now its up to you guys review on pairings or more ninjas to the mix AND can anyone guess why Kakashi is so mad at poor naru-chan :3 what did he have him do in the village that wold get him this mad hmm I wonder ;) thanks for reading and if you didnt read the stuff in the beginning than

**I was wondering if someone wanted to cowrite with me on this story because I have noticed that you guys seem to like it and im having a hard time writing it. If you do PM me I would really appreciate it. Give me ideas on what your gonna write cause well its still my story... and I have to give it the okay before I post it.**


	6. Chapter Derp 3

Hi guys you will no longer hate me if you liked this fic, my sister saw it was up for adoption and hit me -_-.

So I will be rewriting my whole story and re posting it so wish me luck and if you want anything changed I will be making major changes on everything so if you want different characters, different interactions, different pairings (naruto is still getting a sexy male harem) or anything like that just review or PM me so I can make this fic worth reading cause I was very disappointed how my last one turned out.

So get to it people I will even start a new pole if you guys want more guys … im adding Kakashi to it and am probably removing Iruka from the fic unless you guys want him here so dont leave this authoress hanging **click** me up ;)

-Sexi


End file.
